wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alex
a l e x This is a character that belongs to both Morpho and Verglas, please don't use him without permission first please! Alex is a NightWing/African Gray Parrot Warborn, which is a concept made up by Kittyluvver. under small revamp a p p e a r a n c e * bullet points as of now,,, * downy light grey feathers upon most of his body * some feathers are highlighted with darker hues * head and down the back of his neck are dark hues of grey, more like stone * bright, unblinking yellow eyes that are really good at staring down at dragons or random objects * may not contain teeth, but has a sharp beak * legs are nimble, somewhat thin and a lighter slate grey, these are the only things on his body that are scaled with an exception of his tail * sharp black talons, really long and good for gripping onto something such as a limb * darker grey, very similar to that of his head color ripple in small scaled plates upon legs * tail, while rather short is very much capable of keeping him balanced, scarlet tailfeathers tip this tail, scales are slate grey, similar to legs * large feathered wings, light greys gently brushing against most of his wing feathers * stocky build, rounded shoulders and slightly hunched(?) * well muscled, was supposed to be good at fighting but never wants to fight * underbelly is lightly painted grey, appears white in some lightings * usually wears a saddened frown, head somewhat drooping but tail always raised with what little hope he has p e r s o n a l i t y "Alex is very intelligent, especially for a Warborn. He can do advanced math problems and is good at figuring things out, but not many dragons can figure out how smart he is since he can only talk a little, and only in a creaking, squawking parrot voice. He is very sad and lonely, and wishes he could interact with others like himself, but sadly, he is kept apart from most other Scienceborn and Warborn. He desperately longs to escape and be free with others of his kind." * really smart, unknown about the possible limits of his intelligence, is very good at complicated math as well * somewhat shy towards the other scientists and typically very sad and lonesome * despite high intelligence he never seems to know how to speak very clearly, usually coming out in a creaky, squawking parrot voice, although he seems to muster determination to try and communicate with the scientists even if he's shy * has a longing need to escape and have others understand what he's saying, yet no matter how many times he's tried, he's never found an escape from his area * although the scientists made him to be a super-intelligent weapon, he never actually wanted to fight, refusing to attack anyone no matter how much they bribed, seems to show kindness towards everyone, he was never really fond of hurting anyone b a c k s t o r y revamping t r i v i a *text *text *text g a l l e r y Imageedit 1 4930832616.jpg|Infobox Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Non-Binary ideas * What if he is in a huge maze that the scientists put him in, and they’re having him try to escape it to prove his intelligence? * And maybe there are other subjects from the experiment and challenges and resources inside the maze?